objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDI/II Murder Mystery
BFDI/II Murder Mystery is a series made by Redhuanhakim03. Only: # Bumblebee the transformer # IslandInsanityWikia # Jamie2676 # JoeCling # MassachusettsFan # NLG343 # Object shows 200 # Phuocphuc46 # Craziest Dank Gai # Redhuanhakim03 # RetroPineTree # SlimerGamer953 # Undhee # Vv cephei a # Young Little Unicorn can edit this series. DoN'T edit this page without our permission. Characters 69 characters, 9 hosts, including: # Taspo Targo (Gordon Targan) # Michael Jackson # Abraham Lincoln # Leonardo DiCaprio # Cristiano Ronaldo # Zinedine Zidane # Muhammad Ali # Gene Wilder # Colin McRae # David Bowie # Thomas Edison # Susan Merge # Ka (Casey Kasi) # Talpo Tarmo (Eric Targan) # Tasgo Tarpo (Andrew Targan Jr.) # David Tergamo # Nicholas Tergamo # Thomas Ispome # Richard Isgota # Steve Takanai # George Irtu # All year variants of characters and hosts Minor characters This section is under construction. Episode 1 # Janet Jackson # Mary Todd Lincoln # Kepler-22b # Kepler-438b Episode 2 # Suitcase Man # A brown suitcase with golden straps, made on April 28, 1999 # Kris Bryant (born 1992) Episode 3 # SpongeBob SquarePants cast Episode 4 # Pink 2001 # Renato Sanches Episode 5 # Taspo Targo (Taco variant) # Kris Bryant (born 1992) # Kepler-22b Episode 6 # Ice Cube (born 1969) Episode 7 # Windows XP logo # Kepler-438b # Kepler-442b Episode 8 # Prince (born 1958) # Kris Bryant (born 1992) # Anthony Rizzo (born 1989) Episode 9 # Taspotallow # Tarshtallow # Taspo Targo's marshmallow # Kris Bryant (born 1992) # Anthony Rizzo (born 1989) # Marshmallow (born 1997) # Renato Sanches Episode 10 # KOI-4878.01 # Windows 98 logo # 1998–2006 ITV logo # 1998 FIFA World Cup logo # CatDog cast Episode 11 # Tommy Tispu # Kris Bryant (born 1992) # 1998 FIFA World Cup logo Episode 12 # Kepler-296e Episode 13 # Prince (born 1958) Episode 14 # O.J. Simpson Episode 15 # Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 Episode 16 # KOI-4878.01 # 1998 FIFA World Cup logo Episode 17 # World Trade Center (1973–2001) # World Trade Center (2001–present) Episode 18 # Kris Bryant (born 1992) # Windows 95 logo Episode 19 # TePhone4 # ereFon 4 Episode 20 # The Loud House cast # One57 Episode 21 # PlayStation logo Episode 22 Episode 23 # Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson # Renato Sanches Episode 24 # Need for Speed: Most Wanted Episode 25 # Eiffel Tower Episode 26 # Windows 2000 logo # Windows ME logo Episode 27 # The Loud House cast Episode 28 # iMac G3 Episode 29 # Windows 95 logo Episode 30 # Kris Bryant (born 1992) # Queen Elizabeth # King William Episode 31 # David Sanchez Lopez Episode 32 Episode 33 Episode 34 # KOI-4878.01 # 1998 FIFA World Cup logo # Henry Ford Episode 35 Episode 36 # 1998 FIFA World Cup logo Episode 37 # Kris Bryant (born 1992) Episode 38 # Kris Bryant (born 1992) # The Killer Episode 1: Beginning May 19, 12:00 pm Taspo Targo went to the mall to meet Muhammad Ali. Ali had recently watched 2012 (2009) in a cinema. Taspo Targo said hi to Ali, then talked to him about BFDI and II. 12:30 pm Blocky saw Taspo Targo, he tried to prank him, but failed. 12:45 pm Suitcase and Balloon went to the cinema to watch Need for Speed (2014). Talpo Tarmo went to the cinema. He tried to kill Suitcase but missed. He threw a suitcase to her. Episode 2: Murder of Suitcase May 20, 9:00 pm Episode 3: Stuck in 1999 May 21, 1:00 pm Episode 4: Murder of Bow May 21, 11:00 pm Episode 5: Murder of Taco May 22, 5:30 am Episode 6: Murder of Ice Cube TBA Episode 7: Stuck in 2001 TBA Episode 8: Disappearance of Michael Jackson TBA Episode 9: Murder of Marshmallow TBA Episode 10: Stuck in 1998 TBA Episode 11: Murder of Tissues TBA Episode 12: Murder of Nickel TBA Episode 13: Reappearance of Michael Jackson TBA Episode 14: Murder of OJ TBA Episode 15: Stuck in 2002 TBA Episode 16: Murder of Pin TBA Episode 17: Murder of Bubble, Match and Pencil TBA Episode 18: Stuck in 1995 TBA Episode 19: Murder of MePhone4 TBA Episode 20: Disappearance of Abraham Lincoln TBA Episode 21: Murder of Paper TBA Episode 22: Stuck in 1994 TBA Episode 23: Murder of Rocky TBA Episode 24: Stuck in 2005 TBA Episode 25: Murder of Coiny TBA Episode 26: Stuck in 2000 TBA Episode 27: Reappearance of Abraham Lincoln TBA Episode 28: Murder of Book TBA Episode 29: Murder of Needle TBA Episode 30: Stuck in 1989 TBA Episode 31: Murder of Eraser, Pen, Blocky and Snowball TBA Episode 32: Murder of Puffball TBA Episode 33: Stuck in 1997 TBA Episode 34: Murder of Cheesy TBA Episode 35: Stuck in 1996 TBA Episode 36: Murder of Test Tube TBA Episode 37: Appearance of Ghosts TBA Episode 38: Guessing the Killer and the End TBA Warning Warning: No 'do not' allowed in comments! Category:BFDI Category:Victim Category:BFDIA Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Horror Category:Series Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Killer Category:Drama Category:Unfinished Category:Redhuanhakim03 Category:Murder Mystery Category:Murder Category:Murder Fan Fictions Category:Murder Series